


We're Worth A Shot - Snowbarry One Shots

by Disnerd3000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnerd3000/pseuds/Disnerd3000
Summary: Snowbarry Oneshots with the occasional Killer Frost ones. All fluff/angst! Open to suggestions, I'd love to hear from y'all! No hate to West-Allen, just love for Snowbarry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Author's Note

Hello, hello! I'm here! This isn't how I usually write, but I always wanted to try it. I don't exactly know how long oneshots are supposed to be, but that's ok. Right now I'm writing a fic for Glee, called Seblaine: Take Your Shot. Check it out if you ship Seblaine! Basically, I will try to updating both of these weekly, but you'll have to bear with me if I can't get both done in a week. These are Snowbarry, and a couple have (Killer) Frost in them. Occasionally I'll put Savitar in one, but mostly Caitlin and Barry. In all the oneshots that have kids, their names will always be either Nora, Oliver or Ronnie. Nora and Ronnie's names will be used in a fanfic I'm planning on writing later. Also, I'd love to hear from you, I'm open to suggestions, but remember, no smut! I just don't write that way. Okay, vote, comment and read!

-Disnerd3000


	2. Apologies And New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of 3x07

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><· **

"I'm sorry." That was all Barry he could say as he lay awake that night. He said it to no one, yet pictured everyone he need to say it to. Wally, Cisco, Dante, Joe, Dig, Iris, Cait.

_It's my fault Wally is the way he is. He never should've been a speedster._

_I hurt Cisco, I was selfish. I helped myself and not my best friend._

_I'm the reason Dante is dead._

_I've put Joe through so much. Not just the past 3 years, but when I was a little kid running away._

_I was so concerned about my family, I screwed up Dig's._

_I have to stop leading Iris on. Saying these romantic things that I don't mean._

_And Cait, poor Cait. I turned her into Killer Frost. And what's worse, I haven't been honest with her. I... I love her, and I've never been able to tell her._

That was it. Barry quietly stood up, got dressed, and ran to Star Labs.

"Ahhhhhh!" Barry jumped, as a startled Caitlin Snow screamed.

Barry laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know anyone else would be here. It is 2 in the morning."

"Well then, what are you doing here so early?" Caitlin asked.

"What are you doing here so early?" Barry attempted to dodge the question, not wanting to lie more than he had too.

Cait smiled and pulled up another chair. "You first."

Barry sat down. "I can't sleep, but I can't lay there with my thoughts. Too much... guilt." He admitted.

"That about sums up why I'm here too." Caitlin said with a sad smile.

Barry frowned. "What do you have too be guilty about?"

Caitlin bit her lower lip and said, "You first."

"Where do I start?" Barry looked down. "Cisco, Wally, Joe, Dante, Iris, Dig-"

"Wait, why Diggle?" Caitlin furrowed her brow.

Barry refused to meet her eyes out of shame. "Baby John Jr, was Baby Sara."

"Oh. And why Iris?"

"I..." Barry took a breath. Maybe today would be the day he told the truth. "I.... don't love her. I mean, I'll always love her, but as a sister, not as a girlfriend." He nervously confessed.

"Oh." Caitlin repeated. "Why are you still dating her then?" She spoke without judgement, just concern.

"I just don't want to hurt her, or Joe." Barry sighed.

Cait thought for a bit, then said, "I think you're hurting her more by leading her on."

"I know." Barry knew he had to work up the guts to tell Iris. "And why are you guilty?"

Caitlin bit her lower lip. "Today I kidnapped someone. I said things I didn't mean, and I...." She trailed off and looked away.

"Cait." Barry's voice was soft, and caring.

Caitlin's breath trembled before she responded. "Last year, I told Cisco that I could never be as cold or angry as her. And now, I know I can be. I didn't think I was capable of being her, I hoped I wasn't. But today just proved I can be... evil. It scares me, Barry." She broke down sobbing, and Barry gently held her. After a bit, Cait pulled away. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day."

"I know, Cait." Barry smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry too. What happened today was my fault. You shouldn't have had these powers in the first place." He held her hand with remorse.

"It's not your fault. How do you know I wasn't already affected by the particle accelerator? It's not your fault." Caitlin squeezed his hand. Iris had said that earlier today, but it sounded true coming out of Caitlin's mouth.

"Thank you." Barry whispered. Cait nodded.

"Come on," Barry stood up and offered his hand. "Let's get you home." She smiled and took his hand.

_Swoosh_

Seconds later they arrived at Caitlin's apartment. It looked the same, just with some different photos. Added, were Harry and Jessie. Joe, Ronnie, Cisco and Barry were already there.

"I'm gonna go change, help yourself to anything in the fridge." Caitlin said as she walked to her bedroom. Barry shook his head in understanding. A couple minutes later Cait walked out in a pair of polka dot pjs. Barry smiled, and walked with Caitlin to her bedroom.

"Get in bed." Barry said in a tone of mock authority, lifting the covers. Caitlin laughed, and crawled under the blankets. As Barry turned to leave, he heard a quiet question from behind him.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" "Yeah." Barry sat down on her bed, and affectionately rubbed her leg. He had a strange, lovely sense of deja vu. He remembered karaoke night, and he did the same thing. Now it was different, he knew he loved her. This was something new, a new beginning, and looking at Cait beside him, Barry felt the happiest he had in forever.

· **> <·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><· **

**Hello! I hoped you liked this first one shot, and comment any ideas or requests for the next one.**

**-Disnerd3000**


	3. All Too Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death shot! I would love for you to comment, or leave feedback. Sorry it's short, I'm not good with length. 💛💛💛

**This is a death shot... I'm sorry in advance. I named this shot after the song that inspired it, All Too Well, by Taylor Swift. I have no clue how long one shots should be. Enjoy!**

**-Disnerd3000**

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·**

Barry blinked. 9 months. So much can change in such a short time. A young man can get super speed. A woman can have a child. Someone's life can crumble. It had been 9 months since his wife, Caitlin Allen died, and nothing had been the same since.

Barry Allen had lost a lot of people in his life, but loosing Cait was the worst. He'd lost friends, parents, even enemies. But his wife? His children's mother? He hadn't been able to feel happy since it happened.

The day of her funeral Barry couldn't feel. He didn't know how to be strong for the twins. He was numb as he put on a suit. He couldn't breathe as he dressed the girls in black.

The funeral was for Caitlin and Frost, and both of them had been Barry's world. Everyone was there, family, friends. Barry didn't remember speaking, or everyone's condolences. All he remembered was an overwhelming sense of greif, and his daughters' tears.

"Dad?" Nora's voice snapped him out of his trance. "School starts soon."

"Right. Uh... Nora, can you get your sister, and get into the car?" Barry asked as he tossed his cold coffee in the sink.

The girl nodded and left the room. Nora was the best at going on. Barry couldn't grapple with the fact that it was real. And Ronnie... Ronnie barely smiled, or talked at all since it happened.

Barry took a deep breath and grabbed the keys and went out to the car.

"We're ready, Dad." Nora announced as the twins walked out of the house. Barry turned around and saw, Caitlin? No, Ronnie.

Ronnie always resembled Cait, while Nora looked like Barry. But Ronnie looked so similar today because of the scarf. Barry remembered Caitlin wore it on their first date. They talked over Jitters coffee, then walked in Central City Park. It was a chilly day, and Barry got cold. Caitlin just chuckled, and wrapped Barry in her scarf. He never gave it back, at first because he forgot, then because it smelled like Caitlin.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Nora frowned as her dad stood there with glassy eyes.

Without saying a word, Barry walked over and hugged both of his girls tightly. He pulled away at last, holding back tears. Nora smiled softly, and got in the car.

"You look like your mom." Barry whispered to Ronnie before she got in the car.

There. Finally, for the first time in months, Ronnie Allen smiled. She got in the car with the happy look on her face.

After Barry dropped the girls off, he sat in the car and let the tears run down his face. He saw Cait, just for a moment, before she flickered away. The scarf reminded Barry not only of his wife, but of hope, innocence and happiness. It brought back a million memories with a single glance. And Barry knew each one like he knew his name.

Barry remembered that scarf, her smile, and the way she bit her lower lip. He remembered falling in love with Cait, and Frost. He remembered how happy they were when the twins were born, and how much it hurt when she died. He remembered it all too well.


	4. Fear and Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛 You 💛 Are 💛 Amazing 💛

**This is shot has (Killer) Frost in it. Cait and Frost are pregnant!!** **And remember, I'm open to suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em!**

**-Disnerd3000**

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·**

"Cait? I got your Chinese fo-" Barry stopped as he found his apartment covered in snow and ice. "Hello? Are you okay?" No reply came as Barry sat the food on the counter. Uneasily, he noticed a trail of frost on the ground.

Barry followed the trail into the bedroom he shared with Caitlin. "You in here, Cait?" With a start, he realized the girl curled in a ball on the bed wasn't Caitlin. It was Frost.

"Frost?"

"Go away." The reply was meant to be cold, but it came out dejected.

"Hey," Barry frowned. "Talk to me, you're my wife."

"Is that why you forgot about me?" Frost's tone was about as cold as the apartment was. She was still turned away, but Barry would see a pile of frozen tears.

"What do you mean, Frost?" Barry softly asked.

"It's like you only care about Caitlin. You barely notice I'm not around, let alone ask for me. I'm just sick of being Caitlin's alter ego, not her equal." Frost spoke in a small voice, a soft _chink_ each time a tear fell.

Barry sat down on the side opposite to Frost. "You can't blame Cait-"

"I don't." Frost interrupted. "She's been pretty cool, actually. It's everyone else that's forgotten about me. Cisco, Iris, Wally, Cecile, Joe... you."

"We haven't forgot about you." Barry assured, knowing that he hadn't spoken to Frost in over a month.

"Really? Is that why you talk to me? Is that why you ask about me?" Frost sat up and faced him, her tone accusing.

"Frost...."

"You ran all the way around the world today for Caitlin, and you didn't even ask if I wanted anything! You don't ask about my pregnancy cravings, only hers! It's like you forgot I'm pregnant too! And you haven't even asked me how I feel about it! If I'm scared, or if I even wanted to be pregnant!" Frost shouted. She rolled back over on her side.

Barry sat, stunned. Because... She was right. He had been focused on Caitlin, and his other wife slipped his mind. And now that he thought about it, he recalled Cait asking if he wanted to talk to Frost. She had asked a bunch of times, but it always slipped his mind. He had been a crappy husband to Frost these past couple months, but that changed now.

"You're right. I haven't been a good husband lately. I've been neglectful and I'm sorry. You're not Caitlin's alterego. You're my wife, and I'm sorry I haven't been treating you that way lately. I love you, Frost. And does Wally, Iris, Joe, Cisco and Cecile. There's been something missing these past few months, and it was you. That was my fault and-" Barry's apology was cut off by Frost kissing him on the lips. He passionately returned the kiss, and only pulled away when he needed air.

"I accept your apology. And I love you." Frost smiled.

"I love you too." Barry kissed her forehead.

"Oh, uh, Caitlin says she's feeling 'under weather', maybe you and I can have date night?" Frost offered.

"That's a great idea." Barry made a mental note of thanking Caitlin later. "What do you want to eat?"

"My choice?"

"Anything you want."

"Hmmm.... Vietnamese and ice cream from Ben and Jerry's." Requested Frost.

"I don't think they have Vietnamese at Ben and Jerry's." Barry joked.

Frost rolled her eyes. "You known what I mean."

"Yes I do. I'll be back in a flash." Barry grinned at the mock exasperation on Frost's face.

After Barry got back, they ate their dinner while watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, then ate ice cream. As the credits rolled, Barry pulled Frost close to him.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry about these past couple months."

Frost put her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, and I forgive you."

"Have any baby names you like?" Asked Barry, because the baby would be a 1/3 of Frost's.

"Uh... I like the names Danielle and Brittany for a girl, and for a boy, Grant and Sebastian." Frost said as she snatched Barry's ice cream bowl.

"Hey! Give that back!" Barry faked a scowl.

Frost smirked. "Fight me for it, Flash."

"I surrender." Barry said affectionately. Frost laughed and replied,

"Wimp."

Barry chuckled, and pulled his wife closer to him. He realized he had missed Frost, even if it was his own doing. Barry loved Caitlin, and Frost. They were two resilient, brave, amazing women, that Barry in no way deserved. And despite their similarities, they were remarkabley different. Maybe that's why he loved them.

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·**

**Sorry this is short, but the next one is longer, I promise. Hoped you like this short little shot! And remember, I want to hear your requests.**

**-Disnerd3000**


	5. Why Are You My Clarity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! You all rock!! And sorry its so long. 💛💛💛

Caitlin's POV

Caitlin's heart pounded as she walked down the halls of CCPD. She wasn't quite sure how to feel. Having Barry back, but having him in Iris's arms was almost worse than not getting to say goodbye.

"State police picked him up on the 1120 outside of Ivy City." Informed Cecile as she lead Joe, Cisco, Wally, Iris and Caitlin through CCPD.

"That's 300 miles away." Realized Joe.

"Yeah, one of the cops is a Keystone vet. Recognized him." Explained Cecile.

Cisco beamed. "I knew it would work. I knew it."

"You should prepare yourselves." Cecile warned before they walked into a room.

It was an empty office space, with black symbols written all over the walls in pen. And there sat Barry Allen, writing on the wall.

"Barry?" Breathed Iris hopefully. Barry turned around and smiled, which put a smile on everyone's face. "Barry..."

Barry stood up and looked at the group, and his smile fell. "Nora shouldn't be here."

"Your mom isn't here, Barry. It's -- it's me, Iris. You're home." Iris clarified to Barry, who seemed disoriented.

"Your Honor, I'm innocent. I didn't do this. I didn't kill anyone. Can you hear the star singing? Rhyming, chiming, timing every hour, every minute. You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger, but that's not true. What really happened that night--" Barry's voice grew louder as he rambled, speaking in a distressed tone.

"The city is safe. You saved it. You saved us all." Iris smiled and her eyes misted.

Barry smiled back. "Stars melting like ice cream, dream, gleam. Nothing seems-- Nora shouldn't be here." He returned to the babble of words random sentences.

"I'm guessing this isn't just shock." Joe spoke in an undertone to Caitlin.

"Shock results from a drop in blood pressure. This is neurological." Caitlin said, hiding her concern behind the science. Deep down she was terrified for Barry, what he could've become in the Speed Force.

"It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will change the way that we think about everything; from a single atom to an entire galaxy. God!" Everyone jumped as Barry dropped to his knees. "Stars so loud. Loud, cloud, proud. Dad and I are both okay. We're gonna be fine. I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver."

"We need to get him back to S.T.A.R. Labs now." Caitlin pulled out a powerful sedative in a syringe. She injected it into Barry's arm, and Joe caught him as he fell.

When the gang got back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin hooked him up to scanners and monitors, and ran a few tests. She read the results and looked at Barry's scans. She thought for a bit, and came to her conclusion. Before Caitlin walked out to where everyone was waiting, she looked at Barry. _If only he knew._

"What's the diagnosis?" Joe asked the second Caitlin walked in. "Does he have brain damage or something?"

"He's actually scary healthy. His neurotransmitters are functioning at five times the normal speed." Reported Caitlin.

"Then what's wrong?" Asked Iris.

"I have two theories. One is that he's suffering from a form of schizophasia. That's where you assign the wrong definitions to words." Caitlin explained as she pulled up Barry's brain scans on a screen.

"So, from his perspective, all that nonsense he's saying makes sense?" Reasoned Joe.

"It's too bad we don't have a translator." Sighed Wally.

"No, but we can make one. If his brain's schizophastic and these symbols represent different words, he could be sending us a message, and we just need the right algorithm to decrypt it." Reasoned Cisco as he lead the group to the Cortex, and pulled up images of Barry's writing.

"You had two theories. What's the other one?" Questioned Iris.

This was the worse of the two theories, and Caitlin didn't even want to imagine it was a possibility. "We know that the Speed Force exists beyond space and time. To us, Barry was only in there for six months, but to him, it could've been 10,000 years. All that time in isolation, it could've caused dementia. That may be all of him that's left."

"So how do we figure out which one it is?" Wondered Joe.

"I could decrease the sedative, wake him up." Offered Caitlin.

"I think I've got the perfect song for that." Grinned Cisco.

Team Flash walked back to where Barry lay unconscious, as Cisco hooked his phone up to the S.T.A.R. Labs speakers. Caitlin decreased the sedative, and she and Cisco stood over Barry as Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' began to play. She felt a vague sense of déjà vu.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Asked Caitlin as she shined a flashlight in Barry's eyes, searching for movement.

"Yeah. It's a good luck charm. I mean, it worked before." Cisco said.

"Last time, he was in a coma, not a pan-temporal extra dimension." Pointed out Caitlin.

"Well, waking up to Gaga shouldn't seem too freaky." Shrugged Cisco. "Hey, Barry. It's me, Cisco, AKA Vibe, AKA your BFF. Yeah, hey buddy." Barry's eyes began to open, and he lifted his head up.

"Hey." Iris softly smiled as she made her way to Barry's side.

"While you were gone I made you a new suit. Do you want to take it out for a spin?" Cisco spoke is a gentle, reassuring tone.

"The stars are raining. Draining. Paining. Too soon. I think maybe later." Barry unhooked the monitors attached to his temples, and got out of bed. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry. He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom. I was there that night. There was a man, plan. No plan. We're gonna need more diapers." Barry let out a distressed laugh, and picked up a pen and continued to write the strange symbols.

"Diapers. You keep drawing, buddy. You keep drawing. I'm gonna figure this out." Promised Cisco.

"Caitlin..." Joe trailed off.

"I don't know." Caitlin chewed on her bottom lip in worry.

"Guys, can I get the room for a second?" Iris's voice broke. The group obliged, and left the pair.

Caitlin searched through Barry's scans, hoping to find an answer. She didn't get to loom very long before lightning raced around the Cortex. Iris ducked behind the desk, trying to avoid the flying glass from the window Wally was pushed through.

"Barry! Barry, stop!" Joe's plead was fruitless, as Barry knocked him into a computer. Caitlin got an idea, and quickly searched for what she was looking for.

"Breach him to the pipeline!" Ordered Iris as she ran in.

"He's too fast!" Cried Cisco.

 _Bang!_ Barry smacked down on the ground after Caitlin hit her target. She emgered from the fog with Leonard Snart's cold gun in her hand.

"Expecting someone else?" Caitlin asked as Cisco lowered his hands. He obviously thought the shot had come from Killer Frost, and was ready to blast her.

"We need to get him in a containment cell before he does that again." Joe said, out of breath.

*time skip to after Barry is put in the pipeline, after Wally's fight with the Samurai, and after Iris gives herself up as bait to the Samurai*

"How do we get her back?" Joe answered Caitlin's question by running to the pipeline.

Caitlin and Cisco watched through the cameras as Joe pleaded Barry to help. "Barry! Iris is in trouble. She needs your help."

"I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today, play, way, no way! Highway, byway!" Barry rambled in response.

"Please, son. Please!" Begged Joe. "I wanna help you with all this, and I will, but right now she needs our help, or she's gonna die. Barry, did you hear what I said? Iris is going to die!"

"This isn't working." Caitlin sprinted down to the pipeline.

"Caitlin, he isn't hearing me." Joe said frantically.

"Let me try, please?" Volunteered Caitlin. "You should go help Cisco find Iris anyways."

Joe considered it for a moment then nodded, willing to try anything. "Get him back, Caitlin." He said before he ran back to the Cortex.

" We need you, Iris needs you, she's in danger!" Barry ignored Caitlin, and kept writing. She took a deep breath, and tried a different route. "Hey, Barry. It's me, Cait. I think you'll be happy to know I'm just Cait, no more frost. I should've been there, that night you left. We didn't get to say goodbye, and I've regretted it ever since. I regretted I didn't get to say that... I love you. I do. I have for a long time, and I've been dying inside since you and Iris got together. I know this seems like the worse time to bring it up, but... I need you to know how much I need you."

Barry turned around and looked directly into Caitlin's eyes. She had no clue if he could hear her, but she continued on anyways. "I need you, Barry. And so does Iris, and the rest of the city. I know that even if you were in the Speed Force for a million years, it wouldn't change you. You're a hero, Barry. And even while you were the Streak, you were still a hero. Right now, we need that hero, that light, that willingness to help people. Central City needs you. Iris, Joe, Cisco and Wally need you. I need you. So, go be the hero I know you are."

Lightning flickered in Barry's eyes seconds before he flashed out of the containment cell, the force blowing Caitlin backwards.

Caitlin quickly bounced up and ran to Cisco's lab, where everyone else was. "Barry's gone!"

"You know what else is gone? The new suit." Cisco pointed to the naked manikin. The team ran to the Cortex, where Cisco pulled up the specs on Barry. "The Flash is back!"

"Do you see how fast he's running?" Caitlin looked at the specs in awe.

"I've never gone that fast." Marveled Wally.

"No one has." Gawked Cisco. They watched the trackers on Barry and Iris, everyone holding their breath.

"Where is this Samurai taking Iris?" Inquired Joe.

"They're already way past Danville, and the only thing out there is the flatlands and..." Cisco trailed off.

"And what?" Prodded Wally.

"Windmill fields." Replied Cisco. The room fell silent again as they watched the trackers the way normal people watched the Kentucky Derby.

"Come on, Barry, catch her." Muttered Joe.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Barry's tracker fell atop Iris's. Barry ran the two back to S.T.A.R. Labs, and was greeted by a flurry of greetings, and too tight hugs.

Caitlin embraced Barry happily, glad to finally have him back. "If you don't mind, do you think I can run some tests on you right away? Just to make sure?"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Snow." Barry smiled.

Caitlin laughed. "Right this way, Mr. Allen."

Team Flash gathered around the pair as Caitlin ran her tests. "Pupils are equally reactive to light. I mean, your vitals are amazing. You're in perfect health, even for you." Said Caitlin as she read his results. "I'd like a urine sample, just to confirm, but everything looks great."

"Man, you love urine." Chuckled Cisco. Everyone looked at Cisco, laughing, confused, or rolling their eyes. "You love the-the testing of urine. The testing of urine. You know what I meant."

"Why do you have to ruin science?" Caitlin looked exasperatedly at Cisco.

"It's good to have you back." Barry grinned at Caitlin.

"Right back at ya." Caitlin tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. _He missed me._

"It's good to have you back. How you feeling?" Joe wrapped an arm around Barry's shoulders.

"I feel great. Yeah, I feel incredible. I don't know, it feels like I've been reborn." Barry said happily.

"Well, okay, speedy Jesus." Teased Cisco.

"Seriously, though. I mean, it hurts me to admit it, but you may be the fastest speedster ever." Wally said.

"I mean, you were in the Speed Force for six months. Maybe you were soaking up it's energy?" Suggested Caitlin.

"Maybe." Barry shrugged. "How was everything while I was gone?"

Wally's face lit up. "Oh, yeah, it was -- it was really cool. Team Kid Flash had everything under control, so..."

"That's not our name." Cisco, Joe, Iris and Caitlin said in unison, and Barry laughed.

"But still, we have some mysterious left to solve, like our flying Samurai robot... Android Samurai. Samur-oid. Oh-ho-ho, we back, baby!" Exclaimed Cisco as he looked at the dismantled machine on a table.

"Yeah, someone created this, and it must be for a reason." Iris said seriously.

"Does the phrase, 'This house is bitchin' ' mean anything to you?" Asked Cisco.

"No? Should it?" Barry wondered with an amused look on his face.

Cisco laughed. "No. Just know that when you were in your 'Beautiful Mind' phase, you were talking straight up nonsense."

"I don't remember any of that. Last thing I remember was going into the Speed Force with my mom and the saving Iris." Barry told the team.

"So how'd you know Iris was in trouble?" Questioned Joe. Barry looked at Caitlin and they made eye contact for a split second. The Barry just chuckled, and replied,

"I don't know." Barry turned to Cisco. "Well, thanks for bringing me home."

"You're very welcome." The two friends hugged happily.

Iris then walked over to Cisco. "Hey, Cisco, thanks for believing when I couldn't."

Cisco nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, boss."

Caitlin was just about to follow everyone else outside, until she heard Cisco.

"I know we left some questions unanswered, but I have to know, are we gonna see you tomorrow?"

Caitlin pulled her jacket on and answered, "Yeah, you will. We back, baby."

"We back, baby." Echoed Cisco as Caitlin left.

*time skip to the next morning, (after the Killer Frost stuff and Barry and Iris stuff)*

Caitlin woke up at 6 am to her doorbell ringing. She groaned, and got out of bed. _I swear to God, if that's Norvock I actually might let Killer Frost take over so I can get some sleep!_ She opened the door to see... Barry? He held two Jitter's coffees and was looking caffeinated.

"Morning, Caitlin."

"Good morning, Barry. Come in." Caitlin opened the door up wider to let him in. "I sure hope one of those is for me."

Barry snorted. "Yes, this one's for you, just like you like it."

"6 months in the Speed Force and you still remember my coffee order." Mused Caitlin. "So, what brings you by so early? I mean, not that I don't love getting visits before 9 am, but..."

"Sorry, I know it's early, but I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't sleep last night, I just was just wide awake." Barry followed Caitlin to her couch.

"Yeah? It must be nice to be back home." Caitlin sipped her coffee.

"It is." The two sat in a comfortable silence, until Barry broke it. "Look, I didn't want to say it in front of everyone, but I didn't actually know Iris was in trouble. I mean, I did, but it was your voice that snapped me out of my 'Beautiful Mind' phase, as Cisco said."

"My voice?" Caitlin couldn't tell if it was the early rising, or the fact that Barry might've heard her say 'I love you'. "Could you hear me that whole time?"

"Well, the first thing I heard after I left with my mom was you saying, 'Hey, Barry. It's me, Cait.' And I heard everything you said after that." Barry looked slightly sheepish. _Oh, crap._

"You... did." Caitlin felt her stomach twist. "Barry, I-"

"Cait, Cait, Cait. It's okay." Barry interrupted gently. He glanced at her for a second, and smiled.

"What?" Caitlin was puzzled. Shouldn't he be rejecting her? Saying that they're better off as friends?

"You're doing that cute biting-your-lower-lip thing you do when something's bothering you." Barry said pointedly. Caitlin realized he was right, and immediately stopped. _He said it was cute._ Caitlin cursed her thoughts.

Caitlin opened her mouth, and didn't know what to say. _Should I say I love him as friends? Should I say I wasn't being serious?_ "Barry, I-"

"Caitlin. I don't not love Iris. I mean, we are still engaged. But... I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. I-I love you, Caitlin. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, and I can't make any promises but whatever the future brings we'll face it together. Do you want that?" Barry's eyes misted over.

"I do." Caitlin beamed, and passionately kissed Barry, who eagerly returned the gesture."

·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·

**Yay! Sorry this was late, and long. Hope you enjoyed it! Peace out!**

**-Disnerd3000**


	6. Relax, Have A Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛

Barry's stomach turned as he arrived at Caitlin's apartment in the car he borrowed from Joe. He grabbed the roses he brought for Caitlin and walked in the building. The elevator was old and slow, and it felt like an eternity for a speedster.

 _DIN_ G

The elevator finally reach Caitlin's floor, and Barry rushed to her door. His watch told Barry he was 15 minutes late, and he silently cursed his super tardiness. Barry nervously knocked on the door. _Should I have knocked another time? Or was three enough?_ Barry's worrying was interrupted by Caitlin opening the door.

"Barry... hi. Uh, come in." Caitlin smiled awkwardly and motioned for him to come in. He handed her the flowers nervously. "Thank you, these are beautiful!"

"You're welcome. You look... incredible." Complimented Barry. She was wearing a pretty knee length yellow dress with a pair of brown high heels. But it didn't matter what she wore. To Barry, Caitlin would always be the most be the most beautiful woman in the world. Not just because of her outward beauty, but because of her bravery, and kind heart. And even though he thought it, he couldn't say the words. Caitlin rendered him speechless.

"So do you. I'm... I'm gonna put these in some water." Caitlin hurriedly grabbed a vase, and tripped in the process. Barry watched it in slow motion and caught her and the vase. Cait blushed as he set her back on her feet. "Thanks." She said a bit breathlessly.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Barry rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Caitlin filled the vase and put the flowers inside. "Ready?" She asked with a shy smile. Barry nodded and offered his arm, which she took. The elevator ride was filled with more awkward silence, and Barry could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was thrilled to finally be going out with Cait, but he was terrified of doing something wrong. This wasn't an ordinary first date.

"A car?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

"I know it's weird for me, but I just thought it'd be better to drive instead of me carrying you." Barry explained sheepishly. He got in the car, and stared at the wheel. All his car driving knowledge seemed to have disappeared. _First.... I turn on the car. Why am I so nervous? It's just Cait._

The drive to Jitters was as silent as the elevator ride. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. When they arrived Barry opened the door for Caitlin, and they walked in.

"I'm... I'm gonna order." Cait awkwardly walked up to the counter as Barry found a table. He must've sat here with Caitlin a million times, and yet he couldn't seem to work his mouth.

Caitlin came back a couple minutes later, and handed Barry a coffee. "You know my coffee order?" Barry felt like a teenager with butterflies in his stomach.

"Of course I do." Caitlin smiled bashfully.

"So..." Barry trailed off. _You thought of things to say the whole drive here and all you came up with was 'so...'?_

"So..." Caitlin took a sip of coffee. The pair made eye contact and burst out laughing. Neither one was sure why they were laughing, but they laughed nonetheless. Once they calmed down, it felt like a fog had lifted.

"I'm sorry I've been so awkward, I was just nervous because... I just really want this to go well." Confessed Barry.

"I've been weird too! I want this to go well too." Caitlin admitted.

"What is wrong with us? We've been to Jitter's together so many times, why is this so hard?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Maybe because this time is different. I mean, this is a date. It's natural to be nervous and not know what to say."

"Exactly, and we've already talked about everything people normally talk about on a first date, and we've already seen each other shirtless." Barry pointed out.

Caitlin frowned, "When have you seen me shirtless?"

Barry blushed scarlet. "It was, uh, after karaoke, and you were drunk. You were stuck in your dress and you asked me to help you change. I-I did it at super speed, so I didn't look. I don't even know why I said that -"

"Barry." Caitlin interrupted Barry's ramblinging. "It's okay. I've seen you shirtless plenty of times."

"That's true, but you were doing your job."

"You were being a good friend." Caitlin put her hand on Barry's gently.

"I guess I was. But now, I want to be something more than friends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The butterflies returned as Barry asked the question. It may seem to early to others, but for him, it was overdue.

A smile that could light up the multiverse split across Caitlin's face. "Yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

As their date ended, Barry walked Caitlin up to her door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Caitlin brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So did I. A bit of a rocky start, but it was fun." Barry smiled and the strand of hair fell in front of Cait's face again. He pushed it back behind her ear again, and in a moment of sheer bravery, Barry kissed Caitlin.

Caitlin leaned into the kiss passionately. The pair only pulled apart for air. 

"Wow..."

"Wow..." Echoed Barry. "Goodnight, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlin said, slightly flustered. She beamed as she entered her apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Barry fist bumped the air. "Yes!" He whispered to himself.

**===================================================================================================================================**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-** **Disnerd3000**


	7. I Almost Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛
> 
> P.S. I know all of them end with a kiss, idk how else to end one shots.

**Hope you like it!**

**-Disnerd3000**

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><**·

Barry's POV

A million things were flying through Barry's head. About his mother, the Reverse Flash, and... Caitlin. Today she was finally marrying Ronnie Raymond. As her friend, Barry should be over the moon for her. And yet, he felt and overwhelming sense of dread. _Its probably just the fact that the Reverse Flash is locked up in S.T.A.R. Labs' basement._ Deep down, Barry knew that he was lying to himself. He knew how he felt about Caitlin, but he would stay silent to make her happy. _I'll always be the friend._

Caitlin's POV

Caitlin's heart pounded as she walked down the 'isle'. She was getting married outside S.T.A.R. Labs, in a small intimate ceremony. The crowd consisted of Ronnie, her fiancée, Martin Stein, who was officiating, and Iris, Joe, Eddie, Cisco and... Barry.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding, but Caitlin couldn't breathe. _It's just wedding jitters, right? Nothing any bride wouldn't feel before her big day?_ She thought, trying to convince herself that she wasn't having doubts.

"Wow." Ronnie's eyes widened as he watched her walk towards him and Professor Stein. Caitlin let out a meek chuckle, desperately trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach.

"If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to skip all the Hebrew. I've learned a lot about merging one's life with another this past year. Yet, for all the incredible advancements in science we've all been party to the mystery that brings two people together through love is still the province of magic. Mr. Ramon, the rings please." The professor held out his hands as Cisco fumbled for the rings.

Caitlin gave her bouquet to Iris right before Cisco presented the rings. For a split second, Caitlin caught Barry's eye. One look at Barry sent her spiraling in doubt. _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this._

Ronnie took one of the rings, and went to put it on Caitlin's finger, but she pulled her hand away. Her eyes filled with tears as she broke his heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ronnie, but I can't do this. I don't love you the way I should, and you deserve so much better." Caitlin didn't look back as she ran away. Away from her happy ending, away from the man she was supposed marry. She heard voices calling her name but she kept running.

Caitlin found herself in Cisco's lab, looking like a mess. Her hair had come undone from its pins, and mascara ran down her face. She cried, not knowing why she way crying.

 _Knock knoc_ k

Caitlin jumped at the sudden noise. She knew only one person who would knock, so she said,

"This isn't the ladies room, Barry. You don't have to knock."

Caitlin could almost hear Barry's slight smile as he walked in. He sat down next to her on a stool.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked softly. Caitlin looked at him, slightly exasperated even through her tears. "Sorry, that was dumb. I meant... why?" Barry's question warranted no further explainaton.

Caitlin let out a shakey breath. "I don't know. I don't know why I didn't take the ring. I don't even know if I regret it or not."

"Its okay to not know how you feel. But if you were having doubts, why didn't you just talk to Ronnie? Or Cisco, or me? We could help you." Barry gently put a hand on her arm.

"It's too for that now." Caitlin gazed down at her hand, which was supposed to have a ring on it right now.

"You can talk to me now." Offered Barry.

"I just... I don't know how to feel after this. Right now I feel like I broke the best thing that I had. And... even if I move on will I ever be as happy? Why couldn't I have just said yes?" More tears fell as Caitlin spoke.

"Because your heart wasn't in it." Barry and Caitlin turned in unison to see Ronnie standing in the doorway.

"Ronnie." Caitlin gulped. She thought she had more time to figure what she was going to say to Ronnie, but apparently not.

"Barry, could you give us a second?" Ronnie jerked his head towards the head. Barry nodded, and walked out of Cisco's lab, taking one last glance at Caitlin.

Barry's POV

Barry left the room, but hid around the corner to eavesdrop. He felt bad, but he had to know what Ronnie and Cait were saying to each other, he had to.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I don't know, I don't -" Caitlin broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Caitlin, I'm not mad." Ronnie spoke softly.

"You aren't?" Caitlin's trembled.

"No, I'm not. I'm not thrilled, but I'm glad you said something before we actually got married." Ronnie chuckled awkwardly.

"I should've said something sooner." Stated Caitlin.

Ronnie sighed. "Yeah, that would've.... look, Cait, it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is your happiness. And if Barry makes you happy then you two should be together."

"Barry? What do you mean?" Barry could hear the confusion in Caitlin's voice.

"Wait, isn't he the reason why you said no? Because you love him?"

"I don't..."

"It looks that way to me, Caitlin. We were in love for a long time. I know that look in your eyes, the way you look at someone you love. You used to look at me that way. But you don't love me anymore, not the way you love him." Barry's head swam as Ronnie talked.

Could it be true? Did Caitlin really love him? Barry knew he shouldn't be as hopeful as he was, but nonetheless, Barry held his breath as he waited to hear Cait reply.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry. I should've figured out my feelings for you a while ago. I didn't want to clarify things for myself, because I didn't want to have to hurt you. I love you, Ronnie. But not the way I love him. You're right." Caitlin admitted.

"I know I am. You should go tell him." Ronnie suggested hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I mean, we were going to get married today." Caitlin sounded unsure, and Barry couldn't help but peak around the corner. She was biting her lower lip nervously.

"Caitlin. It's okay. I want you to be happy, and I know he makes you happy."

"Promise you'll be okay?"

"I promise. Even if some days are rough, you can be sure Stein the therapist will be in my ear right away." Reassured Ronnie.

Caitlin laughed. "Thank you, Ronnie."

Barry peaked his head around again to see the ex couple hugging. He smiled, glad that it didn't get messy, or at least as messy as it could've gone. He ran to the Cortex, where everyone was talking, then ran to the Med-Lab. He sat on the treadmill, knowing Caitlin would fine him there.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Barry saw Caitlin walk in.

"Hey, Cait. How are you doing?" Barry patted the spot next to him.

"I'm... I'm doing okay. Ronnie and I talked, we're good now. We're not together, but it doesn't hurt like it did when I thought he was dead." Caitlin gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you're good." Barry smiled in return.

"Barry, I need to tell you something." Caitlin looked nervous, but determined. "I couldn't marry Ronnie because... I'm in love with you."

Barry felt his heart surge with electricity. He grinned, and kissed Caitlin. She eagerly kissed him back. He pulled away with a shy chuckle.

"I love, Barry."

Barry had waited far too long to say these next words, and wouldn't wait any longer. "I love you too, Cait."

**· ><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·><·**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Disnerd3000**


End file.
